Omnitrix
The Omnitrix (The Omnimatrix) (voiced by Overrider & Human Form is played by Oxellix) is Level 20 technology used from Joseph as an extra weapon. Joseph has the ability with this watch to turn into 20 superheroes. Joseph has lots of upgraded stuff in the The Omnitrix. Since Joseph is a Half-Saiyan, it makes The Omnitrix`s power to high which is the power of a Omnitrixed Saiyan. The Omnitrix`s creator is Azmuth. The Omnitrix originally had 1,000,900 aliens, but Joseph absorbed 3 aliens (Wolfchoice, Mummyglider, & Frankenstienglider) to unleash 1,000,903 aliens. There are 3 sections in the Omnitrix: "Section 1: Original Status", "Section 2: Zenned Section, & "Section 3 (Joseph 10 GT Section): Maiko Section". "The Neo-Omnitrix (Neonical-Omnimatrix)" is the original evolved form of Joseph`s Omnitrix. "The Treo-Omnitrix (Treonical-Omnitrix)" is the original 2`nd evolved form of Joseph`s Omnitrix. "Human Form" is Joseph`s Omnitrix`s blue/greenish human with the techno-arm of selective aliens. The Omnitrix self-destruted in the episode: The Huge Battle (Pt 2): Joseph`s Ultimatrix & Mack`s Ultilocker and was replaced by Ultimatrix. "The Supermatrix (Super Omnimatrix)" is Joseph`s Super Saiyan watch. Aliens in the Super Omnitrix such as: Super Ditto, Super Heatblast, Super Fourarms, Super XLR8, & many more Super Aliens. "The Ultramatrix (Ultra Omnimatrix)" is Joseph`s Ultra Super Saiyan watch. Aliens in the Ultra Omnitrix such as: Ultra Heatblast, Ultra Fourarms, Ultra XLR8, and many more Ultra aliens. The Omnitrix, The Super Omnitrix, & the Ultra Omnitrix will appear in the Joseph 10 episodes: Unleashed (Pilot Episode), Compound (Pt 1): Super Joseph, & Shugglepuff. Joseph evil cyclone, Mr. Omniclone, has the energy of the Omnitrix to destroy Joseph. The Human Form of Joseph`s Omnitrix, will first appear in the Joseph 10 movie, Joseph 10: Humantized Omnitrix. History Azmuth had created The Omnitrix for understanding the alien beings of the galaxy. But, Joseph used The Omnitrix for extra power to defeat his villians and protect people around the whole entire universe. Lequindo has created his own Omnitrix called The Negamatrix (The Negatrix or Negative-Omnimatrix). Omnitrix`s Power Source The Omnitrix`s Power Source is mentioned to be the Codon Stream. Abilities The Omnitrix can absorb alien energy, be used to transform, lead on guidance map, scan dna, and transform itself. Powers * From Heatblast: Fire Manipulation - Using The Omnitrix`s abilities as Heatblast means that the wearer has a different ability which is making structures out of fire. Modes Active Mode Active Mode is the mode of The Omnitrix where it is green meaning it is charged. Brawler Mode Brawler Mode is The Omnitrix`s card/access/brawler form. Unactive Mode The Unactive Mode means that the Omnitrix glows red to recharge. It only takes 15 mintues to recharge. Unactive Brawler Mode In Unactive Brawler Mode means that you can`t brawl, use accesses, or transform at all. Capture Mode The Capture Mode Joseph`s Omnitrix glows yellow. In this mode you can absorb aliens. Self-Destruct Mode Joseph`s orange mode of The Omnitrix is the Self-Destruct Mode, meaning The Omnitrix, Joseph, and the whole universe will be destroyed. Video-Gamed Mode Joseph gains a brown mode called a Video-Gamed Mode. Record & Time Mode Joseph`s Omnitrix suprisingly turns pink for the Record & Time Mode. Universal Mode The tursquoise mode, Universal Mode, changes the name of the Omnitrix into The Unimatrix, in the movie, Joseph 10: Universal World. Unactive Universal Mode The Unactive Universal Mode makes the Unimatrix turn scarlet to recharge. Evil Mode The Evil Mode '''for Joseph changes his Omnitrix purple for it aliens to be evil. Migration Mode coming soon... Kryptonian Mode coming soon... Recalibration Mode The blue mode, '''Recalibration Mode, means that it rescans the DNA given 10 brand new aliens. This mode is seen in Joseph 10 Alien Force. Omnitrixed Forms All Omnitrixed Forms of Joseph! Human Form The Omnitrix`s Human Form (played by Oxellix) is made right after releasing it`s original form in the Joseph 10 movie, Joseph 10: Humantized Omnitrix. Appearence coming soon... Techniques coming soon... Skills coming soon... Neo-Omnitrix (Neonical-Omnimatrix) coming soon... Treo-Omnitrix (Treonical-Omnimatrix) 2`nd evolved form`s info is coming soon... Omnitrix Aliens Omnitrix (Phrase 1): Original Form Joseph`s original Omnimatrix from the series, Joseph 10. * Heatblast / "Super Heatblast" * Wildmutt / Super Wildmutt * Stinkfly / Super Stinkfly * Diamondhead * XLR8 * Ripjaws * Fourarms * Grey Matter * Upgrade * Ghostfreak * Cannonbolt * Wildvine * Wolfchoice * Mummyglider * Frankenstienglider * Upchuck * Ditto * Waybig * Eyeguy * Banger * Omnifier Neo-Omnitrix (Phase 1): Original Form These aliens are for Joseph`s original Neo-Omnimatrix! * Heatwave * Wildnine * Stinkbomb * Diamondblock * Turbo XLR8 * Waterglow * Eightarms * Smartgabble * Mergedlammo * Freakshow * Shellpower * Neotrixer Treo-Omnitrix (Phrase 1): Original Form * Supernova * Wildsmash Omnitrix (Phase 2): Rescaned Omnitrix Joseph`s aliens/new aliens in a Recalibrated Omnimatrix as a 15 year old from Joseph 10 Alien Force. * Swampfire * Jetray * Upchuck * Ditto * Waybig * Eyeguy * Banger * Omnifier * Chromastone * Heatblast * Wildmutt * Stinkfly * Diamondhead * XLR8 * Ripjaws * Fourarms * Grey Matter * Upgrade * Ghostfreak * Cannonbolt * Wildvine * Wolfchoice * Mummyglider * Frankenstienglider * Echo Echo * Humungousaur * Big Chill * Brainstorm * Spidermonkey * Goop * Alien X * Lodestar * Nanomech * Rath * Fastscratcher Neo-Omnitrix (Phase 2): Rescaned Neo-Omnitrix * Grandheat Omnitrix (Phase 3): Muscular Omnitrix * Heatblast (Adult) / Super Heatblast (Adult) * Wildmutt (Adult) / Super Wildmutt (Adult) Trivia * Joseph only uses The Omnitrix as a defenseful weapon against his enemies such as: Frieza. * Joseph`s Supermatrix stands for The Super-Omnimatrix. * The Supermatrix is used for Super Joseph`s Omnitrix Super Saiyan form. * Joseph`s Ultramatrix stands for The Ultra-Omnimatrix. Category:Superhero Watches Category:Supportive Superpowers